dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Old Buu Emerges
ブウ |Rōmaji title =Satan o Ijimeru na!! Ganso Bū Fukkatsu |Literal title =Don't You Pick on Satan!! The Original Boo is Revived |Number = 282 |Saga = Kid Buu Saga |Manga = Vegeta Puts His Life on the Line! *The End of Super Saiyan 3 |Airdate = November 8, 1995 |English Airdate = March 24, 2003 |Previous = Minute of Desperation |Next = Earth Reborn }} ブウ |Satan o Ijimeru na!! Ganso Bū Fukkatsu|lit. "Don't You Pick on Satan!! The Original Boo is Revived"}} is the seventh episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred eighty-second overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 8, 1995. Its original American airdate was March 24, 2003. Summary Kid Buu continues to choke Vegeta and smash him through many rocks. Meanwhile, in the physical plane, Kibito Kai and Dende plan to try and help Goku, but Old Kai says that their help is useless against Kid Buu's superior strength, and it would just be one more thing for Goku to worry about. As Kid Buu is about to finish Vegeta off as Vegeta reverts to his base form, Mr. Satan arises, thinking that this is all just a dream, and tries to fight Kid Buu. Kid Buu ignores Vegeta to kill Mr. Satan, but he manages to stay alive by dodging his attacks, because the fat Majin Buu, is secretly stopping Kid Buu from within him. Goku is unable to figure out why Kid Buu cannot finish Mr. Satan off, but just then Kid Buu releases the fat and good Majin Buu from his body and spits him out. Kid Buu, now relieved of any kindness, gets ready to kill Mr. Satan. Majin Buu, however, steps in to save Mr. Satan. As the two Buu's battle it out, Vegeta advises Goku to use this time to power up but when Goku tries to do so he starts to lose energy and reverts to his base form. Major Events *Kid Buu spits out Good Buu. *The Good Buu battles against Kid Buu. *Goku having actually been losing energy reverts back into his normal state. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu *Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Kibito Kai *Old Kai *Dende *Mr. Satan *Bee *Good Buu *Kid Buu Locations *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Differences from the manga *Kibito Kai and Dende almost joining the battlefield on the Sacred World of the Kai before Old Kai urges them not to leave is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, after Kid Buu spits out Good Buu, Mr. Satan goes to check on him and after realising that he protected him once again he attacks Kid Buu to no avail. In the manga this does not happen. Trivia *Good Buu reappears in this episode after he was turned into chocolate by Evil Buu in "Buu Against Buu". Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 282 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 282 (BDZ) pt-br:Não machuque Satan fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 282 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z